King Julien XIII
King Julian King Julian is a dance obessed, egotistic, fun loving lemur who is funny as hell but annoys people with this trait as well such as Emperor X, John Tangelo and others Greatest Strength: His quick speed and irriatribity (at times) Greatest Weakness: His stupidty (despite this it makes him too dumb to fool sometimes) Best Friends: Bender, Skipper, Maurice, Mort, Pinkie Pie, Pinky, Spike, Django of the Dead and Jorgen Von Strangle Worst Enemies: Paddywhack, Discord and Savio the Snake Personality King Julian is a short naked animal with a leafy crown and a funny loving attitude. He may be short, but he has a massive ego which gets on many heroes's nerves. He's like the Cosmo of the Disney Angels or the Billy of The P Team. Many people particually Emperor X would like to do nothing but kill him for how idiotic he acts. Despite his ego and jerkness he willingly wants to help the heroes against bitter enemies and has a good friendship with some of the heroes. He is also quite selfish and megalonical thinking he is better than everyone. He is also a man child in his personality. Regardless he has a great friendship with fellow members Bender, Skipper, Django, Spike, Pinkie Pie,and Jorgen Von Stangle. He is also quite lazy and thinks he shouldn't do things like walk because he's a king. However he can be a okay guy as when something bad happened to Skipper and Heloise in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil, he went out of his way to help Bender, Finn, Django, Sari, Tuxedo and Gabriel and get them back. Occuupation (s): Self procalimed King of the Lemurs, Lord of the Ringtails, Member of M.O.D.A.B, 5th in command of The B Team, B Team Film Director and Photographer, Resident at Sugarcube Corner (Tried to become a baker but knows nothing about baking at least without Pinkie teaching him) Appearances The V Team Island Adventure King Julian debuted in The V team Island Adventure as the comic relief of Bender's group. Everyone bemoaned him being around due to his obnxious and selfish personality. Despite this, Bender kept Julian in the team and he provided his usefulness on a couple of ocassions. Julian eventually becamde friends with Bender, Skipper, Ice King and some of the others as they enjoyed his company and saw him less annoying then most . Even during the recovery King Julian continued helping Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Jorgen with their mission against Uka Uka and unfortantly earned X's anger for peeking in on his wife and his hatred when Bender, Eddy and their teams helped the Children of the Autobots against The Master. King Julian just loves pestering X like he does with Skipper because he's fun loving and it annoys people. The Great Time Travel Adventure He then returned with Bender and the others for the Great Time Travel Adventure and was introduced to Dib and the others, most of the others were bothered by his personality so Skipper and Bender kept him around them so he wouldn't get killed by the others since Dib and many of the others would not tolerate Julian and his crazy behaviour and would rather want him killed The Grand Summer Season Trek After that King Julian wins a invitation to a vacation on Isle Defino and invites Bender, Skipper, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise and Django of the Dead to join him as they leave for a cruise line. Unfourantly Julian is outraged that Vilgax and his men forced him and the others to abandon it. So he gives the assholes what's coming to them Julian style. He seems to have become more loyal to his friends espically Bender and Skipper his two best friends, Alongside them he meets their archrival Trevalyn and Julian is strapped to a toilet as part 1 of Trevalyn's revenge plan. Julian breaks down in tears at the thought of dying but with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Spike's help Julian is saved from it and he teases Skipper for his tear about never spending time with Julian. When the group is stuck in the CIA, King Julian is the one who manages to plan the escape and then he goes with Bender, Heloise, Skipper and Jorgen to Nevada ala train and acts like Gomer Pyle to Skipper's annoyance when they try entering the base. King Julian despite his stupidity shows great insight at how to get through Fire Grotto and how Flame Princess could want Finn. Alongside Bender, Skipper and others he manages to save Finn. In another moment of insight King Julian manages to save the Shadowness's life with help from Snake and House as he injects Foxdie in it knowing that there was no tme. King Julian then gets another big moment when they go into a haunted house and search for 3 elements where he reencounters Paddywhack and he doesn't know what to do until Spike tells him he can just use what he hates most so he tricks Paddywhack to stepping on his feet so Julian could use ghost tools to beat the crap out of him and save his friends. King Julian then helps Bender, Jorgen and Skipper get Brick and Butch back on their side with a scare em staright skit. Once more King Julian show his true care about his friends as he is the one who decides to take Strange in by calling Interpol on him for his actions. King Julian then tags with his friends Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Ice King into the caves and helps rescue Santa from Trevalyn since he and Santa go back a long way back in Julian's old home Madagascar. Then he goes with Spike and being an idiot wakes up the giant dragon they were trying not to wake up. King Julien plays a role in Crocker`s defeat thanks to his stupidty when he and Billy fiddle with Crocker to save Jorgen from him. King Julien then manages to save Pinkie Pie from Discord's mind control and then he leads the ponies to Discord just in time to defeat him King Julien during his vacation goes to Slade's wedding to Celes Chere and reveals that he loves Pinkie Pie, and fortuantly for him Pinkie Pie likes him too. Totally Mobian Spies He stays on the team for Iron Queen and he wanted to take Pinkie Pie becuase he loves her and cares about her. King Julien acts like a insane driver when the team takes to The B Team Planemobile when he kicks the vechile like Peter Griffin which annoys everyone expect for Pinkie Pie. Then he as one of the 7 already known members of the Team Before The Grand Summer Season Trek he tries to figure out with Bender, Skipper, Finn, Django, Heloise and Meowth how to meet their friends while not exposing their new ones. King Julien remeets up with Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Pinky and The Brain and is excited to work with them again. Julian goes with the team and rides Pinkie Pie through out his level for both of them. Julian flys into the castle of dreamland and meets King Dedede and Escargoon followed shortly by Pinkie Pie. The two watch THe Embrlem parents being murdered by Anton Chigurh and they remeet with everyone afterwards this murder. After their dealing with Magic Man while they wait he, Bender, Skipper and Finn are all have a puking contest in order to determine who eats the last pie in the fridge. King Julian goes with Pinkie to get cool recipes for Sugarcube Corners when they encounter Soldius Snake who reveals the man they encounterd was Anton Cheigurth the man who killed the pegnuins, tried to kill Ed and the one who brought Shining Armor to Veger. Julian worried and knows that he has to tell Skipper. King Julian once again encouners Anton Chigurh at the Castle of Disney while he and the others are learning Soldius's plans he is not suprised as he is the only character apart from Soldius and Pinkie Pie who know him. Julian is in league with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Twilight, Phineas, Isabella and Pinkie Pie on their explodiing candy plan which they plan to use on their human foes. Julian appraently tags with Bender in his plan but unlike the other main 4 he is unaware (or is he?) of their plan to get Bubblegum in the kingdom and yet manage to make them a functioning couple inspite of her duties. He also wonders why they are relying on Cortana to lead them. King Julian is now going back to his home as well as Bender's and SKipper's to stop Red Skull while singing New York New York with Pinkie Pie. Then He unselfishlessly helps Skipper, Bender and Django in kart racing that the team gets into to get the zoo. King Julian of course being rather selfish doesn't go with the team in Penguin HQ and he chooses to show Pinkie Pie the city. He returns from his tour and is taken by Bender and Skipper as they tell him that this enemrgency with Red Skull is personal for the three New York Yankees. King Julian helps the ponies against the Changlings and although he and the others put up a valiant fight he gets abducted by the changlings and then is saved by Django, Finn and Profion. He then tags with Bender, Skipper, Django, Asami and Sandy to find the 4th one for them. King Julian through his stupidity get snucked into a pipe and get vacunm packed which the others get him out of. King Julian then meets Tak and Chadbot as he helps them through the factory. Like Bender, Skipper and Django he is confused about how Jimmy Neutron returned when he, Skipper and Bender saw his death happen. King Julian talks about Jimmy Neutron to Asami despite the fact he knows less about him than Bender or Skipper. King Julian then helps Jimmy Neutron take back Amnity Park and meets Danny Phantom. King Julian then helps his friends claim the lab back from Calamitous's toybots. King Julian then gets into Fairy World and saves the rest of the fairies and stops the Harvester. King Julian then gets back to the others and get a laugh out of Bender's rant at France. King Julian then helps Finn against Ricardio and learns about Ricardio's double agent nature King Julian goes with Bender, Heloise and Skipper to start the Halloween celebration. King Julian then goes with Bender, Skipper, Finn, Twilight, Heloise and Jimmy to see Bubblegum at the Candy Kingdom. He surpingsly calls Finn and Neutron on getting exciting for two boys kissing. King Julian comments on Boomer and Nina's relationship and Noob then asks him if he had a realtionship. Julian talks about Pinkie Pie and with Xmas coming he decides to help Bender with his Xmas plans. King Julian decides to go after the Christmas Tree wanting the best job and this forces Bender and Skipper to chase him. He steals the town tree with Pinkie and Q and he is nearly killed by humans when he gets saved by Bender and Skipper. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil King Julian appears alongside Finn, Django and Sari to help Bender, Tuxedo and Gabriel against their enemies. He was saddened by Skipper being turned a toy and fought extra hard to save Skipper showed how much he cares for Skipper. WIth the help of Bender, Tuxedo, Gabriel, Skipper, Heloise, Sari, Finn, Django and Marceline they do the job The Multiuniversal War of Destiny King Julian returns to help his friends mostly Bender, Skipper, Pinkie and Heloise against Discord and Sigma. Since Julian is still mad at Discord for what he did to Pinkie Pie. King Julian though starts this story by dancing in chocolate rain with Pinky while irraiting The Brain. King Julian learns about Discord's return and complains about it since he hates Discord and Finn points out he said the exact same thing. Julian comes with the other 10 to get the crew rallied up for the fight to the villains. He particaptes in acquiring the first ring with the others.By the looks of it Julian and his friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2. Julian goes with the others and mistakes Spike for a badger and gets mauled. Julian then helps Skipper, Bender, Finn, Django, Heloise, Marceline and Sari get the Nerd out of jail. King Julian like Django and Starfire wonders about why Twilight is so devoted to Celestia. Julian particaptes in Mildew's torture and points out gruseome Mildew's death at the hands of Bender, Skipper and co is.. King Julian then during their fight with air forces barfs since he finds flying sick and looking down. He then overhears Axl's story King Julian is not trusting Hunson when he learns thatr he's helping them since Abadeer did help Dornnamuu and his group in their battle with him, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Heloise, Marceline, Sari, Django, Tuxedo and Gabreil. King Julian is separated from the girls and he works with the other guys to find them. He helps the Nerd face MOM in the final battle. Afterwards he decides to relax in Ponyvile feeling he needs a vacation Friends and Enemies Best Friends: Bender, Skipper, Maurice, Mort, Spike, Django of the Dead, Pinkie Pie, Jorgen Von Strangle Other Friends: The Penguins, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Agent 9, Marlene, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, The V Team, Dib and the others, Princess Bubblegum, The P Teams,Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Shining Armor, Sagat, Jack O Lanturn, Princess Bubblegum, Snide, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Luigi, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Brick, Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi Wan, Jimmy Neutron, Chadbot, Tak, Katara, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett, Sally Acorn, Tuxedo Lovelace, Gabriel Haywood, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R,The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Saul Goodman Enemies: Savio the Snake, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Tarus Bulba, Alt Doof, The Master, Jack of Blades, The Joker, Vilgax and his alliegance, Discord, Paddywhack, Iron Queen, Anton Chigurh, Children of Megatron, Pete, Dormammu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kefka, The Horned King, Petrano, Rinkus, Sierra, Selvaria Bles, Charmcaster, Vlad Bender, Zak Monday, Black Knight, Umlaut, AntiSora, Valvatorez, Chaos, Kefka, Umleat, BIG Cheese, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Relationships Bender Bender is King Julian's boss and one of his best friends. Julian joined him in The V Team Island Adventure and at first Bender found Julian annoying and a waste of space. Later, Julian became one of Bender's most trusted allies and followed Bender in every adventure. Julian for all his selfishness is very loyal to him, and will do whatever Bender asks him to do. Skipper Skipper gets very annoyed by Julian's personality and wildness. Skipper sees him as a brainless lemur and call him ringtail while Julian calls him silly penguin. Julian and Skipper have a troublesome relationship, but they are still friends and on the same side. Like Bender, Julian listens to Skipper frequently and has saved Skipper's life on ocassion. If Bender is somewhere, Skipper won't be far behind Bender and King Julian (with Heloise, Finn and Django) won't be fair behind Skipper. Emperor X Emperor X hates King Julian a lot to put midly. X hates Julian for peeking at his wife in the bathroom during Bender, Skipper, Him and the others helping The Children of The Autobots saving Angewomon. X of couse stills hates Julian but he has to accept they are on the same side and need to work together such as The Great Time Travel Adventure against Hunson Abadeer Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie has gone on to be one of King Julian's best friends like Bender and Skipper. Both of them share a sense of humor and quirkness which makes their friends question them at times. Pinkie is very protective of him and defends him whenever he gets in trouble with someone namely Emperor X. Trivia King Julian is one of the few Anti Heroes and Anti Villains as he does antagonstic things unintentionally and joins with the Penguins when it suits him or when he is needed. King Julian has desired to be Skipper's best friend forever and to a degree he is alongside Bender and Heloise Julian has no fantasties or desires since he has everything he wants already, such as a great home, his friends and his "queen." Despite his stupidity, he can be smart when he wants to be and pull clever ideas. He is one of the silliest and stupidest character's in the entire multiuniverse Every team needs a comic relief and Julian is this to The B Team Skipper calls him ringtail as a nick name he picks his nose doesn't believe in "the talk." as edivenced with his talk on where babies come from King Julian loves all music except German Folk Music it's his booty's weakness His Best Friends are Bender, Skipper, Django and Pinkie Pie and his secondary best friends are Jorgen and Spike. Although he has virtoic relationships with Skipper and Jorgen due to their military and commando personality King Julian may be dumb, but he is actually highly trusted in the B Team and is 3rd seniority after Bender and Skipper. He also is the most likely character after Skipper and Heloise to help Bender in his activites as TGSTT has shown. Julian was the first member to join the B Team after it's was formed by Bender, Skipper, Jimmy Neutron Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Kowalski, Private, Marlene and Rico He's fairly skilled with a Bo staff. He knows how to play cards. He was once in a crazy relationship with a bear named Sonya but she was killed by Paddywhack who wanted vegenace on the lemur, He eventually found love again with Pinkie Pie He was one of three members of The B Team who lives in New York, Orginally he was from Madagscar like his fellow lemur people. Surpisngly as the series goes on Julian has became less of a jerk and more of a loyal friend to his allies. Julian supringsly is a good photographer Apart from ringtail his other nicknames are Lord of the Ringtails, Leader of Lemurs, The King of Cool, The Monarch with the Most. The Sovereign of Soul, Master of Dancing, Fur- Face and Booty for Brains. But some people who watch him call him that retarded lemur, this is also the name Scorpion gives him. King Julian is one of six members of The B Team to be in all of the B Team adventures until Legends of Light and Darkness where he, Django and Finn won't be in Julian is highly dramatic in all situations like Bender, Skipper and Rarity He is hurt by the loss of Maurice and Mort, but like Skipper he's getting better with Bender, Skipper and Pinkie Pie's Help He is the usual preprietor of the problem that the penguins have to deal with, though Skipper and the other penguin cause many problems as well. King julian 11.png King julian 10.png King julian 9.png King julian 8.png King julian 7.png King julian 5.png King julian 4.png King julian 3.png King julian 2.png King julian 1.png The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1 0039.jpg julien-3.jpg King-Julien-and-Mort-penguins-of-madagascar-20388930-403-331.jpg king julian 13.png King Julian 17.png king julian 22.png king julian 28.png king julian 29.png king julian 30.png king julian 31.png king julian 32.png king julian 33.png king julian 34.png king julian 35.png king julian 37.png king julian 38.png king julian 39.png king julian 40.png king julian 41.png king julian 42.png king julian 43.png king julian 44.png king julian 45.png king julian 46.png king julian 47.png king julian 48.png king julian 49.png king julian 50.png king julian 51.png king julian 52.png king julian 53.png king julian 54.png king julian 55.png king julian 56.png king julian 57.png king julian 58.png king julian 59.png julian 1.png julian 2.png julian 3.png julian 4.png julian 54.png julian.png Snapshot 2 (8-16-2012 11-43 PM).png king julian 60.png king julian 61.png king julian 62.png king julian 63.png king julian 64.png Images (2)j.jpg king julian 65.png king julian 66.png king julian 67.png king julian 68.png king julian 69.png king julian 70.png king julian 71.png king julian 72.png King-Julien-s-Priceless-Face-penguins-of-madagascar-30616677-870-584.jpg 47.jpg 52.jpg 9.jpg 31.jpg 24.jpg 6kj.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Fifth in Command Category:Retarded Character Category:Major Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Random characters that pop out of nowhere and annoy Johnathan Tangelo for no apparent reason Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Royalty Category:Megalomaniacs Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Team heroes Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:B Team Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:Tritagonists Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:The B Crew Category:Fourth in Command Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pawns Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Egomaniacs Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Drama Queens Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Narcissist Category:Bald Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:King Julian and Pinkie Pie Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Guest Stars Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny